(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a beamforming array antenna control system and a method for beamforming using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Lately, various near field communication technologies have been actively developed. Among them, a near field communication using a 60 GHz band has been receiving greater attention due to advantages of a 60 GHz band. Although 60 GHz band has great atmospheric attenuation, 60 GHz band has a high frequency reuse factor and a high collimation factor. A related communication protocol for a high speed data transmission, for example, about 1 Gbps or faster, has been defined in order to high speed Internet access, for example, high speed streaming of a high definition television (HDTV) and a home theater.
In a typical beamforming network supporting such a communication protocol, a beam direction is controlled by controlling an input phase of each antenna, which inputs through a parallel feed antenna, using a phase shifter. In a different beamforming network, an output beam direction may be controlled according to an input port using a hybrid coupler and a phase delay or by using only a phase delay.
Such a typical beamforming network structure can control an output beam direction but have a complicated structure. Accordingly, it is difficult to realize the typical beamforming network at high frequency. Furthermore, since a comparatively long time is required in beamforming communication and a beam angle cannot be controlled in the typical beamforming network, the typical beamforming network is not proper for communication through precise beamforming.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.